1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheters and, more specifically, to a catheter assembly wherein said catheter assembly comprises a catheter having a pair of transverse wings extending therefrom forming an integral part therewith. Each of the transverse wings has a top side and a bottom side with the bottom sides having an adhesive layer with a peelably removable cover.
The present invention also provides a catheter assembly having a catheter with a longitudinal body having a transverse attachable detachable fastening member thereunder comprising a pliable polymeric element having a top side and a bottom side with the top side having a longitudinal groove fixedly attached to the catheters longitudinal body with the bottom side having an adhesive layer covered by a peelably removable cover so that when removed the catheter assembly can be adhesively attached to a recipient's skin and when desirous of removal can be peelably removed from said recipient's skin.
Also provided are removal tabs, which are flexible tab end portions having no adhesive providing easy removal of the flexible tabs using one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other catheter device designed for medical use. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,648 issued to Bujan on Nov. 20, 1962.
Another patent was issued to Reiterman on Jun. 20, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,727. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,074 was issued to Seberg et al. on Jun. 14, 1983 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 30, 1987 to Jagger et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,783.
Another patent was issued to Joishy on Oct. 6, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,057. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,282 was issued to Hogan on Apr. 11, 1989. Another was issued to Lane, Jr. on Jul. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,076 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 8, 2000 to Brown, Jr. et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,509.
Another patent was issued to Hancock et al. on Oct. 26, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,230. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB1243576 was published to Abbott Laboratories on Aug. 18, 1971. Another was published to Howell on Sep. 14, 1999 as International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/15290 and still yet another was published on Apr. 1, 2004 to Scofield as International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/026389.